


第一篇

by Firstcrushlol



Category: bio - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstcrushlol/pseuds/Firstcrushlol





	第一篇

2021年3月4日

想了很久，还是决定开始在这里写一些零碎的小片段。总感觉需要一个地方来倾诉无法诉说的情绪。

时间没有变化，只是疫情让时间有一种加速的感觉。 已经过去了一年多，虽然时间在流逝，因为各种限制，总有一种我的时间被暂停的感觉。2020年1月从上一次的旅行回来，回来之后，世界就开始发生变化，应该在2022年之前哪里都去不了了。作为一个没事喜欢去找没看过的风景的人，感觉生活一下子失去了一部分的乐趣。2019年发生了许多事情，没想到2020年发生了天翻地覆的变化。虽然很喜欢旅游，但同时喜欢宅的人，待在家里的日子也并没有不情愿，不如说对于一个社恐的人来说，能光明正大的待在家里也是意外的开心。不过一直不出门也不行，所以逛超市成了现在的散步路线。待在家里的时光，看剧，看电影，打游戏，看动漫，偶尔自娱自乐的唱歌，认识了新的网友们。可能在过去的一年中见的最多的人就是快递小哥了。人生中第一次买了乐高来拼。陆陆续续花了三天时间终于完成了。在家的时间变多了，万年不变的厨艺有了长进，也算是比较欣慰。

5:48am

3-4pm


End file.
